canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
The Provinces
The Provinces & Territories Show is a spin-off series of Canadian Boys. Debuting in April 2011, three months after the main Canadian Boys series, The Provinces & Territories Show expands on the Canadian Boys franchise by adding personifications of the thirteen Canadian provinces and territories into the mix. Premise The show follows the daily lives of thirteen people (not necessarily living together) who are named after each one of the thirteen Canadian provinces and territories. Much like its parent series, the characters' stories can intertwine with each other in one episode due to the large cast (though it is not quite as large as that of Canadian Boys). Characters See also the main articles for each individual character. British Columbia A 16-year-old senior high school student with a somewhat silly and clumsy nature. He has poor concentration, often gets carried away daydreaming at inappropriate times and can easily lose his hold on things. He suffers from an itchy scalp, which explains his habit of scratching his head and frequent schedule of washing his hair. British Columbia does not exactly have the most sensible of minds, and he can do stupid things which he may not realize he did until later, when his sanity returns. Nevertheless, he holds a special kind of charm with everybody. British Columbia's habits and overall personality are modelled on Vancouver of ''Canadian Boys. Alberta A 20-year-old woman who is the impromptu carer of British Columbia. Unlike him, she is sensible and knows how to act according to the situation. She helps British Columbia sober up if he starts losing the few pieces of sanity he possesses, and worries about him if he wanders. However, she loves him just as he is, saying he "brings colour" to her life. Saskatchewan A young man who loves to explore. He always carries his red rucksack around and acts as an entertainer for his comrades so they don't get bored. He owns a large library of travel guides and dreams of one day making a trip around the length and width of the world. Saskatchewan is modelled on Saskatoon of Canadian Boys as they both have a love of wanderlust. Manitoba A young woman with a caring temperament. She loves the feel of soft things, like her pillow, and uses a lot of endearing terms when she speaks. She comforts others when they are feeling down. Manitoba loves to hum to herself. Ontario The protagonist of The Provinces & Territories Show. By day he is an ordinary young boy, but by night he presents the popular variety TV show House of the Provinces & Territories, directing the line-ups for each episodes and creating the cartoons shown on the big screen. Ontario is modelled on Ottawa of Canadian Boys, but unlike Ottawa, he does not need an assistant to help him prepare to host the show. Quebec An 18-year-old French Canadian man who is immensely proud of his Quebecois heritage. A bilingualist speaking both English and French (though he prefers to speak French more), his civic pride is evident through the Quebecois flag outfit he wears. He is somewhat sensitive and can easily be upset by even the tiniest jibe at his feelings. Quebec shares part of his personality with Montreal of Canadian Boys, as both are French Canadian, bilingual and are something of softies. New Brunswick A 9-year-old boy who acts as the 'villain' of the series. Mischievous and loving to cause havoc, he habitually taunts other people that they won't "get" him and frequently plays pranks on them, especially his favourite - muslin bags filled with powdered dye, which he drops into water to colour it in and put off users who drink or swim in it. Despite his waywardness, New Brunswick still manages to hold a special kind of endearment in people's hearts. Nova Scotia A 28-year-old businessman. Working in the same office as Halifax of Canadian Boys (whom he is modelled after), he possesses a strong work ethic and never lets his concentration down by external distractions. Like his Canadian Boys doppelganger, he has won many 'Employee of the Month' awards for his good behaviour. Nova Scotia acts as a positive role model for his colleagues, just like Halifax. Newfoundland & Labrador A foul-mouthed, mildly surly fisherman who lives on a houseboat in the Canadian Harbour. Making a living by catching fresh fish out to sea daily, he does not like others invading his personal space and will harshly punish any intruders by whipping them with his fishing rod. Newfoundland & Labrador shares his manner of dressing and traits with various fishermen from Canadian Boys, especially Blacks Harbour and St. John's. Prince Edward Island A staunch environmentalist who believes that this planet is our only liveable home and so we should care for it as much as we can. He pursues the vegan diet and lifestyle to avoid any animal products and grows his own produce in the back garden of the Province Boys' House, saving on carbon emissions from transporting crops for long distances. Prince Edward Island is modelled on each member of the 'Princes' family from Canadian Boys, sharing a mutual love of the environment and veganism. Yukon Territory A young First Nations man who makes a living by hunting and excavating. He goes out daily with his brothers Northwest Territories and Nunavut to forage for food and pan for gold, and he carves soapstone sculptures to make additional money for survival. He is modelled on Whitehorse of Canadian Boys. Northwest Territories Yukon Territory's first brother. He digs for diamonds in the more remote parts of the city and sells them for a high price so he and his brothers can make an independent living. He is modelled on Yellowknife of Canadian Boys. Nunavut Yukon Territory's second brother. Of Inuit ethnicity, he makes insulating clothes out of seal, polar bear and muskox fur to survive below-freezing temperatures and catches moose and caribou to make into meat for warming soups. He is modelled on Iqaluit of Canadian Boys. Gallery The Provinces & Territories Show Cast.jpg|Digital artwork of the cast. The Provinces and Territories Show cast (markers).jpeg|Artwork of the cast coloured with markers. British Columbia.png|British Columbia. Alberta.png|Alberta. Manitoba.png|Manitoba. Quebec (TPATS).png|Quebec. New Brunswick.png|New Brunswick. Trivia * Many of the characters in The Provinces & Territories Show were modelled on characters from Canadian Boys. For example, British Columbia is based on Vancouver, Saskatchewan is clearly based on Saskatoon, Ontario is modelled after Ottawa, and Nova Scotia is obviously based on Halifax. These match up with the home province/territory of the Canadian Boys character who acted as their basis. * New Brunswick may have been designated as the 'villain' for The Provinces & Territories Show because this is the home province of Fredericton, who is Canadian Boys' designated villain. The city of Fredericton is also the capital of the province of New Brunswick. Category:Spin-offs Category:The Provinces & Territories Show